rogue_fable_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
January 2019 Release Notes
Mac Version Released! -13 January- Justin Wang Finally got it working last night! The build is super simple (I've got it automated with a script now) so both versions can progress forward together in sync. Back to regular updates tomorrow. January-11-2019 - Update 1.7 Bunch of bug fixes today. Still working on the Mac OS version. Ended up being more time consuming then I thought so will be working on it over the weekend to try to get the game playable for our friends in Mac land. Planning on continuing working on enemies, levels, generators, traps etc next week and for the rest of January. Will be switching focus for the month of February back to player side content: new class, new race, new items and talents etc. BUGS_AND_CRASHES: - Summoning blades should default to spawning the blades on dangerous terrain if there is not enough safe terrain. (Blades were not spawning over stuff like lava, pits, etc.) - Lunge now shows the correct path it will take when the ability is targeted. - Fixed a 'hack' with enchantment and transference tables in which they were not consumed but item was still enchanted / transferred. - Changed the F12 => F11 to open the console window (screen shot button on steam). - Attacking with a weapon in the quick slot will no longer corrode the weapon in the primary slot. - Changed the description of races to list races as values rather than %. - Immobile enemies (fire pots) will remain visible even when out of vision. MECHANICS_AND_BALANCE: - Stealth bonus to crits was actually being counted twice. Once by adding damage to sneak attacks, and then again by adding damage to crits. This has been fixed so that the stealth bonus is a flat +5% to crit hits regardless of how those crits were executed. - Poison staff will now tick damage on the turn it is cast. You would always get hit once for example if you poisoned a rat in melee range even though he immediately died. - Charms are now usable when confused, much like wands. January-08-2019 - Update 1.6 LEVEL_CONTENT: * Stalagmites in water in caves * Shock reeds that act like fire shrooms but placed in water and create a shock. LEVEL_GENERATION: * New crypt generator MECHANICS: * Cold Resistance I will now block ambient cold in The Ice Caves * Cold Resistance II will now block the slowing effect of cold * Note: other resistances will eventually get hard counters like this. * Walls of Fire now spread on flammable objects * Walls of Fire now destroy arrows that pass throw them and explode bombs. * Walls of Fire now destroy ice * Taking fire damage will immediately set your cold level to 0 (The Ice Caves) * Taking fire damage will immediately remove the slowing effects of cold. * Electricity now spreads on toxic water * Electricity will now ignite oil NPC_TYPES: * Dark Elf Warper: can blink his allies into range and clear LoS of the player. * Pestilence Priest: can convert pools of blood into maggots. * Vampire Bats: now a generic enemy appearing in the crypt (not as tough as the unique in Upper Dungeon who will be getting an actual name along with the other uniques). BALANCE: * The merchant will try to only stock items that have not already dropped in the dungeon. * The merchant stocking an item will not however block that item from dropping normally in the dungeon. * Note: will be using a similar mechanic for crystal chests, locked treasure rooms, acquirement etc. so that the player gets less duplicates. January-05-2019 - Update 1.5 Small update this time, mostly bug fixes. Thanks for all the feedback and support everyone! Should have the special level for The Dark Temple coming in next few days. Planning on adding some new enemies as well next week to zones that are currently lacking a bit of variety. Still have to get a bunch of the moving trap rooms that were cut from the release working as well (just a matter of getting auto explore / pathing to not run you into them). BUGS_AND_CRASHES: * Fixed doors appearing over pits. * Fixed max enchant not actually working on items. Was noted on the vampirism items after the latest update but this will also mean charms are now capped at 3 (they always were, the code just wasn't working). * Fixed fire storm cast by NPCs not saving its radius correctly when changing levels / saving and exiting. * Fixed: when stairs appeared behind a locked gate on some levels, the original stairs were not removed, but were also not setup correctly. This resulted in a crash when using them. INTERFACE: * You can now descend into pits when levitating in the same way that you would use stairs. * Shift + w will now open a wield menu in which you can select a weapon to wield using the keyboard. LEVELS: * New, rare, templated level generator in the Orc Fortress MISC: * Added races to the daily challenge. * Auto running to stairs will now prefer to take you to the main stairs down rather than the branch stairs (eventually we will have a 'goto' command to make inter-level travel easier and selecting stairs). As a side note, regarding the daily challenge, since its not actually described anywhere in game yet. The daily challenge is a shared seed that should produce a game that is nearly identical across all of our games. There are a few points I am aware of where they may differ but generally speaking you'l get the same layouts, enemies, items, etc. as everyone else. January-03-2019 - Update 1.4 NEW_SPECIAL_LEVEL: HALL OF THE WAR ENGINES * Iron Fortress special level with cannons traveling around on tracks. * Will likely be using a similar system for other NPC types in the future. * Kind of rough right now but I'm trying to get a special level for each zone on tier III so that the game doesn't randomly have an extra level on some runs. * Will be returning to work on these special levels next week once The Dark Temple one is created. KEYBOARD_USE_MENU: * 'u' will now open a use menu in which the keyboard can be used to select consumables. * Working on getting the rest of the game controls mapped to the keyboard. BALANCE: * Life Spike can no longer be used on your allies for free healing. * Reduced the duration of confusion since its currently incredibly over powered. * Reduced the HP penalty on speed, learning and wealth rings/boots from 30% to 25%. * Reduced the HP penalty on levitation rings and boots from 30% to 15% since levitation is not nearly as powerful as speed. Will be getting the special level for The Dark Temple implemented in the next few days then will be making a pass over all zones and adding new content and variations everywhere. Definitely focused on expanding the size of the dungeon in this first month but I want to also continue increasing the amount of content/variation so that it doesn't get bland and repetitive. 'January-01-2018 - Update 1.3' Happy new year everyone! Mostly a bunch of bug and crash fixes today. Don't want to ever get to behind on fixing these things. BUGS AND CRASHES: * Disengage ability slot will show red when the player is immobile to indicate it cannot be used. * Fixed the rapiers lunge attack escaping from webs. * Movement from disengage will now occur before the damage (in code). * This fixes a crash in which disengaging from a blink frog had the frog blinking into the space behind you, resulting in a crash / freeze. * This also makes it so that disengaging from an enemy that explodes (such as a fire ball) will have the player leap out of the way without taking damage. * Play can no longer disengage into a space occupied by one of their allies (fixes a crash and doesn't really make sense given the supposed speed of the movement). * Items will now correctly stack onto the quick slot rather than creating a separate stack in the inventory. * Storm elementals will no longer summon lightning rods over pits. * Fixed transferance table menu not showing the stats of items in the actual transfer slots. * Immediately forcing the game to quit upon death will no longer result in a broken save file where your character remains dead and immovable. * Fixed: dying in webs resulting in a web sprite remaining, uncleared from the game in subsequent runs. * Dungeon sense will now work in zones that you have previously visited if you acquired it after the first time you entered that level. BALANCE: * Reduced the chance of strafe dodging triggering from 10% per point of evasion to 5% since it was trivially easy to get strafe dodging to 100% for many characters. Of course even if strafe dodge fails, there is still a chance for the normal dodge to trigger. * Capped rings and gloves of vampirism to +3 mod as uncontrolled vampirism tends to be completely over powered. These two items will eventually have different effects with one occurring on kills (more hp) and the other on hits. * Duelist now starts with +3 dex